Kieran Duffy
Unnamed mother |occupation = Outlaw |mount = Branwen}} Kieran Duffy is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Kieran's father was an Irishman with a dream of farming west in California, but both he and Kieran's mother later died of cholera. This left the young Kieran orphaned, and the stables where he worked threw him out shortly after. He joined the Army but says it "didn't work out well". He then fell in with some unnamed outlaws, but they were killed by their line of work, leaving him alone once again.In-camp dialogue between Kieran and Sean https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTzo_jF2wU8 At some point, Kieran encountered the O'Driscoll Boys, a rival of the Van der Linde gang. They said they would give him a choice, that he could "ride with them or die", which he said "wasn't much of a choice". He has a good knowledge of horses, due to him taking care of them as a child, and again for the O'Driscolls. He also describes himself as having been the "bottom rung of the ladder" in their gang.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFFchonTBfI&feature=youtu.be&t=175 Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter Chapter When the Van der Linde gang are scouting the O'Driscoll camp, Kieran is seen being scolded by Colm O'Driscoll, who then leaves on his horse. As they head back from attacking the camp, they come across Kieran standing by the river, whom they recognize from earlier. Kieran bolts as soon as he sees the gang on horseback, but Arthur manages to capture him via lasso after a chase and takes him back to camp, where Dutch orders the gang to lock him up in one of the cabins and not give him food until he provides them with useful information on Colm's gang. Kieran tells them that he was part of the O'Driscoll gang unwillingly and begs to be let go, but to no avail. Horseshoe Overlook Chapter When the gang settles near Valentine, Kieran is seen tied to a tree, looking malnourished and weak. During his time tied to said tree, he is taunted by Karen, who throws her cigarette at him, but is comforted by Mary-Beth, who gives him a drink of water. He is also harassed by Sadie, who pours a plate of food onto the ground in front of him out of self-absorbed anger after some O'Driscolls killed her husband. Kieran even gets Tilly Jackson to feed him some water when no one is looking, and tries to push his luck by asking for a blanket, but she sarcastically declines. The gang decide to threaten and interrogate him again, though Kieran says he knows nothing. After Dutch threatens to have Bill castrate him with gelding tongs, Kieran admits that he knows where one of Colm's supposed safe-houses is located, and that Colm is presumably there. He willingly leads Arthur, John and Bill to Six Point Cabin, the aforementioned supposed safe-house. After Arthur and the other two clear out the camp of O'Driscoll members, Arthur heads for the cabin in the rear of the camp, assuming that Colm is hiding there on account of his body not being among those they killed. As Arthur opens the door, he is jumped by an O'Driscoll and is knocked to the ground. Before he can be killed, Kieran appears and fatally shoots the O’Driscoll, saving Arthur’s life. When Arthur realizes that Colm O’Driscoll isn’t there, he assumes that Kieran set them up and points his gun at him. Kieran quickly argues that he would not have saved Arthur just moments earlier if that were the case, to which Arthur decides to reluctantly set him free, although Kieran instead insists he should join the Van der Linde gang, having made enemies of the O'Driscolls and therefore risking death in the wilderness otherwise. After some more convincing from John and Bill, Arthur eventually agrees and allows Kieran to stay with the gang. Upon returning to camp, an event may play where Bill teases Kieran about castrating him with gelding tongs again, which causes Kieran to avoid him. At some point later, another event may play where Karen reassures him he's apart of the gang. Clemens Point Chapter Kieran does not have much action during this chapter, he is usually just seen around camp performing horse-related chores during the day and sitting by himself at night, as he still doesn't feel as though the gang fully accepts him yet. Earlier on in the chapter, he does have a small mission, where he and Arthur can go on a fishing trip together on a stretch of shore near the camp. While fishing, the two men see another man skinny-dipping in the water, who directs the two towards another tip of shore which allegedly had some abnormally large fish. Kieran and Arthur head in to the new spot pointed out, where Arthur can catch the Legendary Bluegill. After Arthur's first few attempts, Kieran will say it is getting late and ride back to camp, leaving Arthur to fish a little longer. At the end of the chapter, Kieran witnesses Jack Marston being kidnapped by the Braithwaites, but later claims that he knew of the dealings between the gang and the family and assumed things were under control. Kieran and Micah are left behind to watch over camp while the others ride out to retrieve Jack. Kieran is lastly seen with the other gang members when Pinkerton agents Milton and Ross approach the gang at Clemens Point. Saint Denis Chapter Kieran is mostly absent from the main events of the story after the gang relocates into Shady Belle. Before Jack is retrieved from Angelo Bronte, he can be seen confronting Abigail and apologizing for misreading the situation when Jack was kidnapped. After Jack is returned home safely, Kieran is encouraged by Karen and Arthur to join the celebration party. He will eventually get drunk and tell Arthur that joining the Van der Linde gang was the "best choice he ever made", and that he sometimes reflects on the fact that had he stayed with the O'Driscolls, Arthur may have ended up killing him at some point, to which Arthur agrees and adds that they likely would have ended up killing each other at Six Point Cabin. Kieran will then pass out somewhere outside of the Shady Belle. At some point during the night, Kieran was captured by the O'Driscolls and subsequently tortured until they found out the Van der Linde gang's location. After he had told them everything, he was decapitated; his eyes were gouged out, and his corpse was sent back to Shady Belle on horseback, tied up in a manner that displayed his decapitated head being held in his cupped hands. Soon after, O'Driscoll Boys ambush the Shady Belle manor. Following the gunfight, Dutch and the rest of the gang begin to clean up the mess. Dutch orders Reverend Swanson to bury Kieran somewhere that's "close, but not too close". After this, Kieran's grave can be found in the meadow west of Shady Belle. Arthur later wrote in his journal about how he regretted being unable to save Kieran's life, even though Kieran had saved his. Kieran's death also has an impact on the gang's already-deteriorating emotional state, most notably Arthur, Bill and Mary-Beth. Beaver Hollow Chapter Colm O'Driscoll is later captured and sentenced to be hanged. Arthur, Dutch and Sadie attend the execution in disguise to ensure that the sentence is carried out; Dutch points out Kieran's fate as one of the reasons why they had to succeed. Colm is hanged in the end, avenging Kieran's death. Character Personality Kieran is described by Arthur as a "gentle buffoon". This is shown best during "Old Friends", as he is being chased by Arthur, he doesn't open fire on him despite this, and upon falling off his horse, he still doesn't, and simply surrenders, saying "Don't hurt me, please!". He is soft-spoken and nervous, often stuttering when he speaks. He generally has a kind-hearted demeanor and avoids conflict when he can, e.g. agreeing to drink with Bill Williamson even after Bill physically threatened him so often. When he tells Sean MacGuire his life story of being orphaned and falling in with the O'Driscolls, he says that all he's ever known is "folks all seem to die", reflecting that he may be wary of losing friends and loved ones so often and never having a solid home or family. Although the gang kidnapped him, he seems intent on earning their trust and becoming a fully-fledged member. He tells Arthur that he plans on proving himself to him. When Jack is kidnapped, he tells Abigail that he would give his life for Jack if he could. He becomes genuinely frustrated whenever someone refers to him as an "O'Driscoll", and told Dutch upon meeting him that he hates Colm O'Driscoll. Appearance Kieran has green eyes and dark, shoulder-length hair. He's unshaven. When Karen first sees him tied to the tree, she says she "thought O'Driscolls ate babies, but you look like a baby".https://youtu.be/WWLBRvf4pDI?t=24 Karen calls Kieran a baby Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Old Friends" * "Eastward Bound" * "Paying a Social Call" * "The New South" * "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" (corpse) Gallery RDR2 Kieran to Abigail.png|Kieran talking to Abigail RDR2 Gang with Kieran.png|Gang picks up Kieran's corpse Kierangrave.jpeg|Kieran's grave Trivia * Kieran appears to have a crush on Mary-Beth, and vice versa. Mary-Beth is first seen giving him water while he is tied to the tree in camp, an act which appears to be the only show of kindness Kieran receives whilst tied up. Later, Kieran can be seen sitting by her in camp where he tells her that she's "very pretty". A third encounter can be seen between the two where Mary-Beth enquires if Kieran is able to read or not. When Kieran says he never learned, Mary Beth flirtatiously remarks that "maybe someone can teach him" (alluding to herself), which causes Kieran to get visibly flustered and leave. When Kieran is missing, Mary Beth can be seen frantically asking if anyone has seen him or not, and will remark that she's worried about him. After his death, Mary-Beth will become enraged and tell Arthur that Kieran was a "gentle soul" who did not deserve his fate and asks Arthur to enact revenge on those responsible. * Based on dialogue in the mission "No, No and Thrice, No" (if completed after "Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor"), Susan Grimshaw mentions that she hadn't seen Kieran around the camp recently, alluding to his eventual demise. * Bill Williamson is heavily impacted by Kieran's death. Despite initially seeming to take joy from terrifying and threatening Kieran by teasing him with the tongs, he can later be seen in camp awkwardly trying to encourage Kieran to sit and drink with him, and he gets upset when Kieran runs off scared. This can all be seen as Bill taking a liking to Kieran, which is further evidenced with how Bill seemed to feel guilty for how the gang initially treated Kieran. * Kieran appears to have a Cattleman Revolver which has an iron frame and a bone grip. * In the mission “Paying a Social Call”, Bill tells Kieran: "You'll die, boy, but you‘ll lose your balls first". This ominously foreshadows Kieran's fate of being tortured and having his eyeballs gouged out. * Kieran's death is more likely a reference to the Catholic martyr, Saint Denis, who was decapitated and is often depicted in art holding his head in his hands. Additionally, the name of the chapter and the city wherein are also named 'Saint Denis'. References Navigation de:Kieran Duffy fr:Kieran Duffy ru:Киран Даффи Category:Characters in Redemption 2